


Thank You, Danny

by Lilylovesbones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Laura, M/M, Past Derek Hale/Jennifer Blake - Freeform, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Singer Derek, techie Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylovesbones/pseuds/Lilylovesbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like he had just fallen in love with their techie, Stiles.</p>
<p>Or the one where Derek is the lead singer of a pretty famous band and Stiles is the unexpected addition to their 'pack'. </p>
<p>Or just call it smut, because that's what it basically is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Danny

It’s not like he had just fallen in love with their techie, Stiles. It had taken time, and patience, and lots of constant reminders that they had hired him because they actually needed him and that he was really good at doing his job. 

How could Derek not be charmed by the bubbly laughter filling the backstage whenever Erica made a joke, or Scott tripped over a wire? Or those moles covering his skin everywhere. Probably everywhere. He couldn’t be sure, he hadn’t investigated. Yet.

No, Derek Hale was not a man who fell in love easily, especially after two spectacularly failed relationship with what his sisters had drunkenly described as ‘fucking psychopath’ and ‘heartless bitch’. Though, to him, it was just easier to call them Kate and Jennifer, mostly because it was shorter and proved to discourage people from asking too many questions when he kept it simple.

And then there was Stiles, who could only be described as Stiles, because there weren’t words good enough to describe the wonderful, young man. 

He had crashed, quite literally, into Derek’s life on a cloudy day, when he had driven down from Berkley to visit his best bud-his words- Scott: they had met at the playground when they were five and had soon become inseparable. His bassist often joked, saying he had tried to get rid of Stiles for years but repeatedly failed. No one ever believed him.

So no, he hadn’t fallen in love with him in a matter of seconds. He took his time to learn what the other man liked, he learned to read him, to understand him. Derek would proudly admit to having catalogued the various facial expression Stiles seemed to possess, excluding those brought by sexual intercourse. He was going to add them in later.

Still, Derek self-restrain nearly crumbled when Stiles exited the changing room following his captors: he was going to build a shrine to Erica and Lydia once they returned home.

Though maybe he should’ve actually thanked Danny for breaking his arm and for not being able to perform in the first place. Good thing Stiles could play the guitar, right?

Over time, the lead singer of The Howlers- who should never have given Cora the opportunity to name his group-had grown quite fond of Stiles’ plain jeans and the seemingly endless collection of plaid the man usually wore. Instead, he was now wearing a sinfully fitting pair of red skinny jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a black hoodie. On his face were his usually forgotten thick-rimmed glasses.

“I think we broke him” Erica told Lydia before leaning on one of the backstage walls, sneering.

“He just can’t stand all the awesome” Stiles said, smiling towards the older man “I have to admit I do look delectable in this, but my balls are quite constricted. Are you sure I’ll still be capable of reproducing afterwards?”

“Stiles, you can’t get men pregnant” Lydia replied while eyeing one of the lights techies who had stopped to observe what was happening “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have to make sure everything is fine for the show. We have an hour before it starts”

“An hour?” Derek asked without taking his eyes off Stiles.

“Yep” Lydia confirmed, popping the p, before dragging a wining Erica outside. 

Derek followed them to the door, Stiles in tow, except he didn’t actually exit the room. 

Instead he pushed the door closed and made sure it was locked, before turning towards the other man in the room. He couldn’t take it anymore. It was too much even for him, and he knew for sure that not touching Stiles wasn’t going to be possible.

“Derek? What is it?” Stiles inquired searching for an answer in the man’s eyes.

“You have no idea, do you?”

“What?”

“All this time, all these months, all I could think about was your mouth. Your lips, God, your lips: you don’t know how difficult it is to ignore them. All I could think of is your mouth stretched around my cock” Derek admitted moving closer and closer. 

“Ehm....ehm...what else?” Stiles breathed out when his head hit the wall behind him, Derek caging him against it with his whole body, face oh, so close to kiss.

Derek was too busy watching up close the object of his desire, too taken by counting all the moles on his neck while kissing his way to his earlobe. When he bit into it, he felt Stiles exhale under him.

“What else did you think about, Derek?” 

The way he said his name. That was the final straw. Not ever, not even with Paige, his first love, had Derek ever heard his name spoken so gently, almost reverently.

“I want to see you. All of you. I want to spend whole nights exploring you skin with my tongue. I want to find out what makes you breathless, what makes you moan. What drives you to the edge” Derek whispered in the man’s ear.

Stiles let out a quiet moan before finally moving his hands from his sides into the taller man’s hair to pull him towards himself: their mouths connected, but Derek didn’t push as Stiles expected. He was gentle, savouring it. 

Pressing closer, Derek could feel the growing erection in Stiles’s jeans and moved his hands to touch.

“I’m not going to fuck you, not now” Derek said before kissing him again “I want to take my time, opening you up slowly, maybe with my mouth. Would you like that?”

Stiles could only nod. God, he was going to come.

“Or maybe I could just blow you, now. To take the edge off. Because trust me, there’s no way you’re performing on that stage with a hard-on without me stopping midway to just have my way with you”

“Please” was all the younger man could say, but Derek understood him anyway.  
He got down on his knees, his hands coming up to pull the zipper down, but his eyes never left Stiles’s: he pulled down his underwear -seriously, Stiles, Captain America?- and took him into his mouth. He tasted of clean, having been forced earlier to wash up before the concert, but the pre-cum oozing was musky. Derek loved it.

“God, I want you so much Derek” Stiles said “Ahgh. Fuck Laura, we’re so not staying for....ohhhhh....afterparty”

Derek smirked “Good thing our next concert is next week” 

He got back to his ministrations and it wasn’t long before Stiles came down his throat with a muffled scream. Derek couldn’t keep down his grin when he kissed Stiles’s tight before putting his spent dick back into his-thankfully-stain free jeans.

Stiles smiled sheepishly and kissed him back “Your throat is going to hurt now”

“Nah, that was warm up” Derek replied.

And if after the concert -and three days spent in his hotel room- Derek and Stiles sent a Thank You card to Danny, well, that was only their business.


End file.
